Dreams Become Reality
by Kiara Hakura
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to take a trip to one of your favorite anime worlds? Well this is a story about 2 girls who go to the Naruto world and literally invade, divide and counquer as they set out on an adventure that will change their lives....


_Disclaimer: This story may include context (or content), and/or characters (as well as other material) from any anime, game, manga or movie you may have seen. Thus I realize I do not own these characters respectively! This story however, does include some of my own original characters and ideas! So sit down, grab something to munch on, and just relax and enjoy my story! ._

(Note: _**Bold and Italic**_ words are words from the "speaker")  
(Note: _Italic_ words are thoughts from the respective character – not including the above)

**Chapter One  
..: Wish Upon A Shooting Star :..**

_**Have you ever wished upon a shooting star?  
Did it ever come true….?**_

It was just an average summer day in the city of Serenity. The sky was drenched in deep reds and purples. Splashes of pink clouds streaked across the heavens, and the last rays of light began to fall behind the distant mountains. Thus the peaceful metropolis was left basking in a dreamy golden mist.

It was at this time that Kiara and Miko were just leaving the annual Anime Convention. The disappointment that surrounded them was quite obvious. Because they had to leave early in order to make it home for dinner.

A warm evening breeze playfully weaved its way through Miko's sky-blue hair. With a sigh she turned and steadily began walking down the crowded sidewalk. It would soon be dark, and Miko didn't want to anger her father anymore than need be. Kiara quickly followed after her one and only friend. Her long violet hair gracefully streaming behind her.

"So did you have fun Kiara?" Miko asked her friend with a smile.

"Yeah, I had a great time!" Kiara replied with a grin.

Miko gave a small laugh. Then mischief gradually found its way into her royal-blue eyes.

"I bet the only things you recognized during the entire convention were only Naruto related!" Then with a smirk she added, "Isn't that right Kiara?"

Kiara simply shook her head, and in an attempt to avoid the question she redirected her gaze to the darkening sky. She hated it when Miko teased her…. A few lonely stars had begun to speckle the evening sky, and Kiara couldn't help but stare.

_**Little did I realize…. THAT'S when our adventure began…..**_

"HEY LOOK! A shooting star!" Kiara excitingly pointed at what remained of the rare occurance.

"Why don't you make a wish?" Miko teased lightly.

Kiara gave a little laugh. "But what would we wish for?"

"Well… I don't know. But if it were me, I'd wish to go on some adventure. You know… something exciting!" Miko said quickly….perhaps she had thought about this before… "Anywhere, but here…"

"Hmmm… I know what I would wish for! I'd wish that we could go to the Naruto world! Wouldn't that be fun!? We could be ninja, and do cool jutsus and stuff!" Kiara replied to her dear friend.

"We?" Miko asked with a small smirk

"Yeah… it wouldn't be any fun by myself now would it?"

The two girls turned into the park – it wasn't far from where they lived. The sky had grown almost completely dark, and it wasn't due to the fading sunlight. The clouds had begun to group together; creating a monstrous sheet of black for as far as one could see. The park lights flickered on just as their vision began to cease.

"Looks like it's going to rain. We better hurry home." Kiara said looking somewhat concerned.

"Afraid of a little thunder storm are we?" Miko teased, then jumped in fright as a thunderous clash sounded. Regaining some of her composure she added, "The quickest way home is through the park anyway… Come on. We better get going."

With that said, Miko trotted down the sidewalk. However her pace was quicker than before. Kiara of course followed – her eyes simply dancing with laughter.

The girls hadn't gone far before they slowed down to a walk. It had started to drizzle, and they didn't want to slip on the concrete. The lightning continued to flash in the distance….

"Man, I'm going to be drenched by the time I get home!" Kiara was quite frustrated. Her damp clothes were already beginning to stick to her skin. Not a pleasant feeling…..

Miko just smiled – she didn't mind. "So anyway, are you ready for school? We go back next week…."

Kiara only grunted, her gaze once more fixed to the sky. Miko went on to say how she didn't like school. Something about how she hated all the homework and lack of sleep. However, Kiara didn't hear any of it… A very fearful realization… just entered her mind.

"MIKO!"

"What is it Kiara?!" Miko was quite upset at having been interrupted.

"Listen…" Her voice was just above a whisper, and full of such urgency that even the stubborn Miko couldn't help but obey.

The ominous clouds above them had covered the world around them in a black haze. It was also only then, that they realized the park lights were no longer on…A power outage most likely? Suddenly the haze would disappear! Then as the light faded, the shadows would slowly return. All around them lightning was streaking across the sky. Every few seconds it would strike, sharing its light with the darkened world. Then greedily take it back, keeping it for itself.

"I don't hear anything Kiara! Don't scare me like that!" Miko answered after a few moments obviously annoyed with her friends joke.

"Exactly!" Kiara's eyes were now completely focused on the sky.

"What do you mean?"

Kiara turned to face her friend. Her eyes were wide open with fright, and her whole body emitted distress. "Where's the thunder?"

Miko froze in place. Kiara was right. Only their voices had filled the blackness for the past while…. For no matter how many times the lightning struck – no sound came. Regardless of how long one waited – no roar would come. Not even a distant rumble.

"Lllleet's get hhhoommme!" Miko stuttered, now completely afraid.

With fear now in their hearts and souls, the girls made a dash for it. The only sound they could hear was the splash of their feet hitting the soaked pavement, and their hearts wild beating. Although…soon they realized – to their fright – that as the two increased their pace….so did the lightning's bombardment! It raced towards the helpless pair. Getting closer and closer with each stride they took.

Miko exited the park first, and jolted down the street. Desperately trying to reach home, which was now coming into view. Kiara was right behind her, refusing to fall behind. By then the soundless lightning had surrounded them. Steadily closing in, as if it had a mind of its own… Now there were no shadows…no dark veil. It was as if the heavens had placed a spotlight upon the world!

Their houses were now in sight. Both families were having dinner…The familiar sounds of clanging dishes and laughter pierced through the silent horror. They were almost there! However curiosity got the better of Kiara and she couldn't help but look back, and only she saw what was coming at them…

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, but it was too late.

_**Authors Note:**  
Hey everyone! Well, first off, please comment! I would love to hear what you think of my FIRST fanfiction. And this is my first fanfiction. I've never written one before, and the only reason I really wrote this one is because my dear friend asked me to put it on paper. LOL _

_Anyway, I realize that this really has nothing to do with Naruto YET! And to tell you the truth, the main story revolves around Kiara, and Miko. However, the "comedy" of this tale, as well as the setting (for the most part) all takes place in the Naruto world. And boy… just wait until you see what this devilish pair do to the Naurto family XD_

_Anyway. That's about it, and what I have to say here. If you have any questions or comments, and PLEASE! do be considerate (at least to a decency) you can e-mail me (although I would prefer you just leave a comment D ). So yeah…. I guess I'll talk to you all after the next chapter is released._

_P.S.  
Please excuse my grammar or misspellings… I did my best to fix them, and if you don't already know, I'm not the best of writers… so SORRY! ._


End file.
